Guns and Devils
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: AU. In Konoha City, police officer Naruto Uzimaki must team with Detective Sasuke Uchiha and others to bring down a powerful drug cartel and potent batch they've introduced into the city. That's if the Red Fox Cartel dont bury the officers first.
1. New Beat

_Author's Note: All right I know I'm way, way, way, way, way overdue in having posted anything on this page. I just wanted to show you guys that I'm still around. This idea kind of came to me on the way home from school today, so I hope you guys like what i have in store. This is admittedly a very different take on the series, one which I dont think has ever been seen before in this context. And if there is then I'm certain there arent very many cop fics in Naruto. Hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if this will be a take on the novel or movie A Scanner Darkly just yet, but it will deal with several elements that I hope to incorperate later on. Enjoy. _

**A Scanner Darkly**

It was the start of an average morning in the city of Konoha. 21-year-old Naruto Uzamaki was one of the newest recruits in the Konoha City Police Department. Having graduated from police academy just a few months prior the young upstart had finally been assigned his own patrol. The spiky haired rookie made his way over to his desk, to start on his box of morning donuts and coffee. However a large stack of papers dropped on his desk soon interrupted his breakfast. The rookie jumped and nearly fell back in his seat by the loud slam of papers, hooking his feet under the center draw at the last second he prevented himself from going over. Still balancing himself on the back of his chair he looked up at the source and saw a pink haired woman glaring back at him in anger.

"Goddamn it Naruto, couldn't you have eaten those at home instead of bringing them in here?" she said annoyed.

The blonde was still balancing himself arms spread out in the air like he was a maniac. The rookie groaned and finally brought himself down on all fours.

"Aw c'mon Sakura do you have to be that way?" he asked.

"You don't see anyone else in here bringing in donuts to the office. I don't want to see another box in here or your going back to parking meter duty." She said.

"So then what's all of this?" he inquired about the enormous stack infront of him.

"Your paperwork what else?" she asked.

"Oy." The rookie moaned, a large sweat drop appeared on his brow.

"Now get to work." She told him before walking off.

"Yes Sakura." He said defeated.

The police officer nodded to himself and got started on his paperwork. And took a pencil out of his drawn and sharpened it before setting it to paper. The point broke almost immediately afterwards to his frustration. The rookie looked at the broken led in annoyance and sharpened it again, but made it too sharp causing the pencil lead to break once again. Throwing it across the room he took out a red ink pen and began scribbling down what was needed. 15 minutes later he finished the first page and proceeded onward to the next one and the next. Half-hour later he was halfway through the stack and was making remarkable progress on the morning paperwork. A smile came to his face as it neared a quarter till 10, he was just three pages away from being finished and finally at 10 o'clock on the dot he stamped his last page and filed it in the finished bin. The young police officer folded his hand behind his head in contentment and leaned back in his chair by the time Sakura came up to him. The young woman growled in annoyance and slammed a page on the desk infront of him.

"You idiot! The red ink is for administration only!" she growled.

"What?!" he asked flying up in his chair meeting her face to face.

"Start over." She told him.

"What difference does it make what color it is? Its done!" he spat.

"You have any idea what kind of headaches this is going to give them?" she asked.

"The only headache here is the one I'm getting from you!" he said.

"Whaaat?" she growled.

"Is there a problem over here?" said an annoyed Shikamaru.

The two looked up and saw the slightly older police officer staring back at them in his usual demeanor. Sakura stepped back from the desk and flipped her hair changing her tone.

"Nothing really." She said.

"Uh-huh, so what's this I heard you two going on about?" he said not buying her story.

"What's going on?" Garra asked walking up to them.

"She made a big deal because I did all my paperwork in red ink." Naruto said accusingly. Shikamaru closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Hate to break it to you, but she is right Naruto." The policeman said.

"What?!" he yelled.

"However since Naruto already put in the paperwork I suppose we can make an exception for it just this one time. But after that I expect you do your reports either in pencil or black ink. Got that?" he asked. Naruto smiled broadly and saluted the superior officer.

"You got it!" he shouted.

"Great, now keep your voice down. The rest of us are trying to work." The apathetic police officer said before going back to his business.

"Garra you need to be somewhere?" he called. The redheaded police officer went back to his section of the building leaving Naruto and Sakura alone once more. The pink haired girl groaned and turned to face the spiky haired upstart.

"You were lucky this time." she said before leaving him.

Naruto relaxed back in his chair once again relieved that the whole deal was finally over. But it would not last long.

"Naruto the Chief wants you in his office." Shikamaru said to him.

The rookie officer opened an eye and got out of his chair exasperated as he made his way up to the police chief's office on the far side of the building. The door opened on the other side moments later as Naruto popped in.

"You wanted to see me boss?" he said sticking his head in the door.

"Sit down Naruto." The old man said inviting him in.

Nervously he made his way over to the solid oak chair that sat infront of Chief Saratobi's desk and eased himself into it. The chair creaked a bit as he settled himself into the aged seat. The chief smoked on his pipe a bit before addressing him.

"Now Naruto, I understand that you've only been with us for a period of months. Therefore I felt it was time I assigned you your first major case." the chief said setting his pipe aside.

"Seriously? Why? I mean not that I don't want the job, but everyone around here seems to think I'm a screw up." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I feel that every officer on this department deserves a chance to prove themselves. And to show they have what it takes to be a police officer." The chief said taking another puff of his pipe.

"I see. So then what are you assigning me for exactly?" he asked.

"I have a special one in mind so don't blow it. For the past few weeks now we've been dealing with a crew of drug runners that have been trafficking an especially powerful brand of ecstasy. I need you to go undercover and buy 50 grams of X from one of these drug dealers. Your partner in this case is Detective Sasuke Uchiha." The chief said. At that moment the detective entered the room and stood next him.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"I was just briefing Naruto here on the job at hand. Meet your new partner." The chief said. Sasuke turned to face the rookie and shook hands with him.

"It's good to finally meet you." he said in a formal tone.

"Likewise." Naruto said receiving his handshake.

"This is an important operation gentlemen. You'll need to rely on each other in order for it to be a success. Good luck." He told them.

The two men bowed to the Chief and made their way out. Stepping out of the office first Sasuke replaced his hat wearing it into the workplace.

"All right partner so what's the first order of business?" Naruto said enthusiastically as he ran up to his partner.

"You'll stay out of my way." was the reply.

"But the Chief just said…"

"He said we had to work together, he didn't say we had to _work_ together." Sasuke said putting on his short white policeman's gloves.

"Yeah but…"

"If you're going to work with me, you're going to do things my way. Got it?" he said looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Yeah…but…"

"Then let's get going." He told him and walked off.

"This should be fun." The rookie muttered and raced after him. The two officers made their way out the double doors of the office and began their job.

_AN: Bet you've never seen these guys as cops before have you? How do think this is going to go down? _:) _Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


	2. Hitting the Streets

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter I hope you guys like it. I got a good feeling about this fic, I can tell I'm going to be writing it for quite a while. Also I think I'll change the title to something that'll better reflect the story. Let me know what you think. _

**Guns and Devils**

**Chapter 2**

**Street Patrol**

Once they were outside the police station the two officers made their way over to the parking lot.

"If you're going undercover, you'll need to look the part. You got some ratty old clothes at home you can wear to the buy?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well yeah I suppose so." Naruto said as they walked towards the cars.

"Well you need to make sure, otherwise we're going to have to buy some old clothes. So which one's yours?" Sasuke asked.

"It's right over there." the rookie pointed. Across the lot sat an orange '68 Chevy Chevelle SS with black racing stripes.

"Not bad, but that's gonna stand out too much when we go to buy, and we certainly cant take my car." he said pointing to the dark blue Infinity sports coupe.

"Wow, dude that's your ride?" asked Naruto.

"I had some extra cash lying around from my last promotion." He said casually.

"I suppose we'll take it for now, we'll stop by your place first and if that doesn't pan out then we'll have to find some hand me downs." He said putting on his overcoat to conceal his uniform and got in.

"Come on." he said starting up the car.

Naruto rushed over to the passenger's side and got in as Sasuke peeled out of the police station. The car tumbled over the bump at the bottom of the drive and whipped out onto the pavement. A car directly behind them skidded to a halt as the car cut him off and raced up to the traffic light. At the light the car that was cut off, pulled up next to the detective's car and rolled down his window and gave him an angry glare.

"Hey you ass! Why don't you watch where your going?!" he yelled.

Casually Sasuke looked back at the driver and flashed his police badge without saying a word. Immediately the driver's tone changed and started to sweat.

"Uh never mind, you have a good one." He grimaced.

The light went green and the Infinity sped off leaving the other driver in the dust. Naruto looked back at the driver from the rear window and turned to his partner.

"Did you really have to do that?" he asked.

"He should have watched where he was going." The detective replied without a care.

"So you can ticket or arrest someone if they get on your nerves?" he asked.

"If I deem it necessary." He said never taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh man." The rookie crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"You've got a lot to learn kid, and in this town you better learn em fast. Now where's your place?" He said coming up to the next street light.

"It's up here on the next right." he pointed.

The light went green a second later and Sasuke mashed the pedal taking off. The sudden jolt threw both of them back in their seats as he whipped around the corner on the next light.

"You always drive like this?" he asked.

"It helps cool my nerves." The detective replied casually.

"Straight up this way." Naruto said pointing at the corner apartment.

The Infinity did another hairpin turn into the apartment parking lot and came to a short screeching halt. The two men got out of the car moments later and headed upstairs. In the apartment Naruto was throwing clothes out of his closet, most of which consisted of orange and white shirts and the occasional pair of jeans being tossed on the bed.

"So you actually live in this crap shack?" the detective said. An audible moan escaped his partner's lips.

"Listen I may not live in one of those high end apartments but it's the best I can get. We can't all make $50,000 a year." He said head still in the closet.

"_$50,000? I make three times that much just standing here."_ the detective thought to himself.

"Ah here we go!" he said finally emerging from the closet holding up a white t-shirt with a red swirl pattern adorning it.

"It's not much, but it should get the job done right?" he asked showing Sasuke.

The detective gave an apathetic glance at the shirt and shrugged.

"Eh whatever." He said with hands in his pocket.

"Get changed and we'll go to work." He said closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Okay." He said undoing his orange tie. Sasuke went out to his car and got a bag of clothes out of the back then went up the street to a gas station to change.

Naruto came out the apartment door a while later wearing an old orange hoodie over his t-shirt and some old brown cargo pants. Sasuke pulled in a second later wearing an old blue hoodie and told him to get him. His partner got in the car and the Infinity bolted in a sharp turn in reverse, shifted and raced towards the back entrance of the parking lot.

"We'll have to switch cars as well and I know just the place." Sasuke told him.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see." he replied and whipped past a slower car on the right side.

The duo pulled into a restaurant a moment later; the car skidded to halt just inches from hitting the brick staircase and walkway infront of the store. Sasuke and Naruto got out of the car a moment later and made their way up the stairs on opposite ends. A bell jingled as Sasuke opened the door and the two walked inside.

"Hey what can I do for you Sasuke?" the owner asked behind the counter.

"Hey Neji, we need to borrow your van." He told him.

"What for?" the chef asked.

"We got a job to do." he nodded. The chef understood and dug into his pocket.

"Here." He said tossing the keys across the room. Sasuke caught them and placed it in his pocket.

"Its out back." he said pointing towards the employee's exit.

"All right." he said.

"So who's the new guy?" he asked.

"This is Naruto Uzimaki, my latest partner." He said thumbing the rookie.

"Uh hi, how's it going?" he said.

"This one any good?" smiled Neji.

"We're about to find out." Sasuke told him.

Off to his side Naruto heard a soft gasp and saw a young woman with long dark hair and a large rack. The rookie quirked an eyebrow at the young woman and turned to face her.

"This is my sister Hinata." Neji said from behind the counter.

"H-hi." She said softly.

"Hey. I'm Naruto." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Hinata Hyugia." She said softly and grasped his hand.

"You can get her phone number later Naruto." The detective said.

"Oh yeah, uh I'll see you later." He said.

"Likewise." She said softly.

"If you'll excuse us, thanks for letting us borrow your ride." Sasuke said holding the keys between his fingers and let himself out. The rookie looked at Neji and followed his partner out the backdoor. Neji shook his head and chuckled softly.

"So what do you think of him?" he teased his sister.

The young girl blushed and pushed her index fingers together.

"H-he was nice." She said shyly.

"Heh. Get back to work." He said none too forceful and left the counter.

Outside the two men got into a maroon Mercury Villager minivan and pulled out of the drive.

"So how long have you known him?" Naruto asked resting his elbow next to the window.

"Me and Neji go back a few years, anytime I need something I just ask and he's more than happy to oblige." His partner said while driving.

"Oh so you guys are old friends then huh?" he asked.

"More or less." he shrugged turning a corner. The van headed up a darkened road and dimmed his lights.

"We're near the location, let me do all the talking." Sasuke told him as they pulled up to a corner where a dealer awaited them. He shut off his headlights and put it in park. The drug dealer flicked away a cigarette and walked over to the driver's side.

"Hey." He said.

"What's up" asked Sasuke.

"What's your pleasure?" the dealer asked. The officer handed himself several $100 bills.

"My friend and I would like some powder and a little bit of E." he said.

"All right, I only got 10 milligrams of Ex though, if you want I can get you some more." the dealer said.

"Yeah that'd be great, here's an extra $200 for the trouble." He said handing him the money.

"Same time tomorrow?" the drug dealer asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. The druggie shoved the money into his pocket.

"All right, I'll see you then. It's a pleasure doing business with you." the man nodded and started off. The van drove off a moment later leaving the drug dealer behind. Naruto looked back at him through the rear window.

"So why didn't we nab the guy?" he asked.

"We need to build up his confidence first. if he sees that we're not a threat then he'll keep doing business with us until we have the evidence needed to arrest him. You get all that on tape?" he asked eyeing his partner.

"Yeah its all here." He said patting the video camera stuffed in his hoodie pocket.

"Good, let's see what we got." The driver said going further up the road.

"Yeah." His partner nodded and removed the camera from his pocket. When he opened the tape dock. He discovered to his horror that it was empty.

"Uh oh." He muttered.

"Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh? Please don't tell me you didn't record It." he said and looked down at the camcorder.

"You didn't put tape in it?!!" he yelled.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Well it sure as hell wasn't my fault! Didn't you even check it first to see if we _had_ video?" the officer yelled as the van jerked back and forth down the road.

"Ow!" his partner yelled.

"You freakin' idiot! Your unbelievable!" he yelled as they continued onward.

The van stopped a moment later as the passenger's door open. A loud punch was heard as Naruto tumbled out on his back with his legs in the air. The wheels skid as the van took off leaving his partner in the dust. The rookie rolled to his feet and raced after him.

"Hey Sasuke! Come on! Give me a break!" he yelled as he chased after the van.

The mini skidded to a halt causing Naruto to run face first into the back window and fell to the ground. His partner marched over to him a second later and grabbed his arm.

"Come on you!" he yelled throwing him to his feet and threw him in the van before getting back in and driving off.

The two returned to the restaurant a while later bitterly brewing over their botched mission. The detective sighed over a cup of coffee refusing to look at Naruto.

"I said I was sorry." He told him.

"Yeah well sorry doesn't cut it." he replied in anger.

"Did you check the glove compartment?" Neji asked them. The two officers looked up at the chef.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Sasuke you really think after all this time I wouldn't have a secret camera installed in there?" the chef replied casually.

The guys looked at each other and got out of their seats. In the back lot a while later, Neji opened the passenger's side door and popped open the glove compartment revealing a micro camera wired into the side next to the radio. Moving some papers he accessed the DVD drive in the back corner of the glove compartment and handed it to the guys.

"Here you are." He said giving it to Sasuke.

"How did?" Naruto asked.

"You guys are cops. What else would I expect from you?" he asked. Sasuke turned to his partner.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

"You lucked out this time." he said before walking back to the restaurant. Naruto's jaw hit the ground as he watched him.

"You better get use to it, that's the closest to an apology your going to get." Neji told him.

"Ugh, that guy's something else. How'd his other partners put up with him?" he asked crossing his arms in disgust.

"They didn't." replied Neji.

"Uh, why don't we get you something for that bruise?" Hinata said touching his shoulders behind him.

As Sasuke headed back into the restaurant, the officer was silently thankful that his best friend pulled through for him.

"_At least now I wont have to explain myself to the Chief. As for Naruto…we'll have to see. I still can't believe I got stuck with that knucklehead. Guess I'll just have to grin and bear it for now. I'm sure he cant screw it any worse than what he already has. Oh who am I kidding? This is going to be hell." _The officer moaned and looked up at the ceiling as he kept walking.

As they headed back inside it seemed as though no one noticed the imprint of Naruto's face and hands on the back window of the van. However Neji caught sight of it at the last moment and chuckled.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that. As you can tell this is pretty much set in the real world. And as such I have to ask, what roles do you think other characters should play? Like Choji running a rival diner or Tenten as a stripper? In case you couldnt tell Hinata was a waitress. I'm also wondering if I should up the rating just because of the drug content. I'd like to hear what everyone has to say. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_


	3. From the Streets to da Club

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it._

**Guns and Devils**

**Chapter 3**

Later that night Naruto and Sasuke returned to police headquarters. As the two men walked through the doors Sasuke casually strode up to the police chief's office and opened the door without knocking.

"So how'd you do?" he asked.

"We got him on film, but its not near enough to arrest him." he said laying the disk on Chief Sarutobi's desk.

"So you didn't have any trouble capturing him on film." The Chief asked. The detective looked back at his partner from the corner of his eye. The rookie swallowed hard as he awaited the inevitable.

"Everything went according to plan…more or less." he said coolly. His partner sighed in relief.

"Very well, do you have any follow-ups to this?" he asked.

"Not really, but we're already formulating a plan." The detective shrugged.

"Eh? How so?" he asked.

"According to my source there's a nearby club that's been distributing X freely." He said.

"I see. And do you know where this club is?" the Chief asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Very well, if you guys are up to it. I'd like to send you out into the field again." the Chief said.

"What do you say?" Sasuke asked his partner.

"Sure I'm up for It." the rookie nodded.

"All right then, send Sakura in here." The Chief said.

Naruto nodded and went to retrieve Sakura from her office.

"Sir?" Sasuke asked.

"This next mission here is going to be a group effort. That is if you don't mind if I bring one more into this." he asked.

"No complaints sir." He told him.

"Excellent." The Chief said as Naruto and Sakura entered the office.

"Sakura I'm going to need you to tag along with Naruto and Detective Uchiha." He said.

"Oh course sir. But may I ask what we're doing?" she asked.

"Detective Sasuke's source reports that a nearby club is distributing ecstasy to clients I need you Naruto and Sasuke to go undercover and scope this place out. If what he says is true, then I need you to acquire some of it for evidence and to figure out who is distributing it. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

"If you run into trouble do not escalate, and do not reveal yourselves as police officers is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Sakura and Sasuke said.

"We wont let you down boss!" Naruto said.

"_I certainly hope not." _thought Sasuke.

"You are dismissed." He told them.

The three officers exited the room moments later.

"Oh and Sasuke…" the chief said as his officer prepared to close the door. The detective looked back at him.

"Go easy on him." the Chief said.

The officer nodded without saying anything and shut the door behind him. Chief Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and looked out the window next to him. Making their way down the stairs of the precinct moments later Sasuke called out to his team.

"Come on, we're going to have to change clothes again." he said.

An hour later the gang pulled up to the club in Naruto's Chevelle, getting out of the car they made their way to the back of the line before anyone else got infront of them. Sakura was standing infront of the guys wearing a red tank top and denim shorts. Sasuke stood behind her wearing a white t-shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt and cargo pants, while Naruto wore an orange shirt and jeans with a blue vest. It didn't take long for them to get through the line as the bouncer escorted them in without trouble. Once inside the club the trio made it downstairs to the light up dance floor. Several women danced in cages interspersed above the dancers heads.

"All right, split up and act natural." Sasuke said to his team on his Bluetooth.

"Rodger." Sakura said.

"You got it." said Naruto.

The three went their separate ways but remained in sight of the other person. However it wouldn't take long for them to become distracted. As Sakura made her way through the dance club, she received a tap on the shoulder and turned to see her partner Naruto standing behind her.

"Um, listen I know we're suppose to be working but do you suppose it'd be all right if we had one dance together?" he asked. Her expression softened after hearing his request.

"That's sweet of you Naruto but I…"

"Naruto?" came a voice from behind.

The two looked back and saw a young man with a bowl haircut and thick eyebrows, wearing a green button down shirt over a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Lee. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Who's your friend?" He blinked.

"Oh this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura this is Rock Lee, we went to school together." He said introducing the two.

"Pleased to meet you." she said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." He smiled.

"So are you still in showbiz?" the rookie officer asked.

"Showbiz?" Sakura asked.

"Lee does a lot of Tokusatsu kids shows. He's been in everything from Kamen Rider to Super Sentai." He said.

Lee smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. Sakura's eyes lit up when she realized who he reminded her of.

"No way, you played Deka Green!" she said.

"Yes I played Sen-Chan on DekaRanger a few years back." he chuckled.

"My little sister loved that show." She said.

"Ah. Ha ha. Well I'm glad to hear my work paid off!" he smiled and bowed midway through his sentence. His buddy smiled and pounded him across the back.

"Come on Lee, quit being modest! You do an awesome job on all those shows!" Naruto said.

"Ha ha. I guess your right. And if you do not mind, I was wondering if I might have a dance with your friend?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead!" he nodded and was still caught up in the moment of meeting his friend again.

"Is that all right?" Lee asked Sakura.

"Sure come on." she said taking him out to the dance floor. Her teammate continued to smile until it finally hit him.

"Hey wait a minute!!!" he yelled.

On the other side of the dance hall Sasuke watched poignantly as Sakura went off with one of the local guys.

"Should have thought as much." He said none too impressed at her decision; while the detective remained focused on the task at hand.

As his eyes searched the crowded dance floor, he could see one man through the flaring strobe lights and could tell he was passing something out to the partygoers.

"Got ya." The detective sank down and put a hand up to his earpiece notifying his partner.

"Naruto come in. I see a guy in a blue suit jacket handing out something to a group of girls do you copy?" he asked in hushed tone.

His partner stood up and cupped a hand above his eyes as he searched out the figure through the blinding house lights when he finally saw who he thought Sasuke was referring to.

"Yeah I do." he replied.

"Start moving in his direction, I'll cut him off from the other side. But don't do anything to give yourself away you got that?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, I'm not as big of a screw up you think I am." He said.

"Why does that not fill me with confidence? Just don't blow it okay?" the detective asked.

Naruto nodded silently and made his way over to the guy. While the dealer was giving candy to several male partiers, he caught sight of Naruto from the corner of his eye and immediately picked up on his body language. The way he carried himself as he walked across the dance floor. The way his arms were bent slightly and swayed back and forth infront of him, the look on his face, and the fact he was walking a little too fast for the suspect's liking. By the time he saw something flash on the side of his belt he already knew what he was dealing with.

The man quickly turned and stuffed what was left in his jacket pocket and made his way through the crowd.

"Sasuke I think he's on to Me." he said through the headset.

"Well what are you waiting for? Cut him off!" he yelled.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled at the man as he chased him through the crowd.

The dealer started to shove people out of the way as Naruto jumped over the fallen clubbers. Sasuke made his way through the crowd not far from his partner as the two officers chased him down. By this time some of the club's security guards caught on and loaded their pistols on the floor directly above the two officers and went downstairs.

"KCPD!" Sasuke yelled as the drug dealer dumped a table to put some distance between the two officers.

The security guards finally made their way down stairs and cut off the drug dealer on the opposite side of Naruto and Sasuke. The druggie looked up at the guards as they pointed their guns. The dealer smirked as he turned to face the two police officers.

"You heard him." he said. The two guards cocked their pistols, Sasuke and Naruto held up thier hands.

"Should have guessed as much." said Detective Sasuke.

He looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye and nodded. The rookie hit the dirt distracting them as Sasuke flicked his police badge from under his sleeve and threw it at the gunman's hand causing it to discharge in the air scarring everyone in the club. Sasuke rushed the man on the right and punched him as hard as he could dropping the felon. While Naruto sprang up from the floor and tackled the second guy's midsection and plowed him into a table directly behind him and punched him out on the floor. By then the dealer made a break for it.

"Halt!" Sasuke yelled pointing his gun at him.

"Excuse me." Sakura said running past Lee.

The stuntman looked back at her stunned as she raced to intercept the drug dealer. The police officer leaped in the air and nailed him with a kick to the chest. The dealer's gun skidded across the carpeted floor as she threw a punch at the man, but the druggie sprayed mace in her eyes and elbowed her in the cheek knocking her off. Sasuke and Naruto were still too far off to catch the man on foot. It was then Lee stepped up to the plate throwing himself into the air, he swung his leg into the man's face cold cocking him with his rock solid shin. The man crashed into the foot of the staircase with his upper body hanging in the air TKO, with his upper lip curled back and his mouth hanging partway open, with cracked sunglasses. Naruto and Sasuke made it up to the felon moments later. The stuntman slowly brought his leg back down to earth.

"Well, that takes care of that." Sasuke said getting up from his knee next to the felon. His partner smiled and turned to Lee.

"Thanks for the hand buddy!" he waved. The stuntman smiled back at his friend.

"It is my pleasure." he said.

"Did he just Rider Kick that guy's ass?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much yeah." his partner said.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." the detective joked.

"Yeah, kind of suprised me too. I mean in a way I was kind of hoping he would. I just didnt think he'd actually would." said Naruto.

"Are you all right?" Lee said to Sakura.

"Yeah just caught me by suprise is all." she said as he helped her up.

"So what happened?" she asked rubbing her eye.

"You could say I help punch his clock." he smiled proudly.

"You should probably get that washed out. Excuse me, will you help her this mace out of her eyes?" he asked a woman standing close by.

"Yeah sure. Come on." the woman said taking Sakura's hand. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the stuntman a moment later as Sasuke pounded him across the back.

"Nice job back there. Naruto tells me your a stuntman." the detective said.

"We all got to make a living somehow." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well anyway thanks for helping us aprehend him. And we'll be sure to get this operation shut down as well." Detective Sasuke said.

"Sure no problem." he said giving him a thumbs up. Sasuke patted his shoulder.

"All right then, let's tag em and bag em." he said to his partner.

"You'll be sure to get a commendation for it." Naruto told him.

"I look forward to that." he said flashing another thumbs up.

"It was good seeing you again. Hey have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She's getting her eyes rinsed, the guy blinded her with pepper spray earlier." he said pointing his thumb towards the restroom.

"All right." he said.

"Thanks again Lee." the police officer said.

"Sure." Lee said as the two parted ways.

_Author's Note: All right, what'd you think of that? _

_Please review, _

_Avalanche_


End file.
